


Zodiac Signs

by Silver_Foxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Zodiac, probs not accurate, slight angst, so does Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Foxx/pseuds/Silver_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes researching zodiac signs. </p><p>Derek normally is on the receiving end of said zodiac research. </p><p>Or </p><p>Stiles tells Derek about himself and Derek is definitely not smiling through it all. (Shut up that was just a twitch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac Signs

Derek didn't intend to have Stiles over at ass o'clock in the morning, he really didn't.   
But when your pack is being threatened by a rogue omega than there are only so many options you have and Stiles is, well, good at researching this kind of stuff. So, Derek called him up and Stiles moaned and groaned about missing a marathon for Game of something or other, but he showed up not even 10 minutes later with a red bull in one hand and his laptop in the other. 

Again, Derek didn't intend to have Stiles over at ass o'clock in the morning so he was also very confused by some of the unrelated questions he was asked. 

"What's your zodiac sign?" Stiles hung upside down on the couch with his phone in his hand and an intent look on his face. Derek rolled his eyes and continued to read the article in front of him. 

"Rude." Stiles mumbled before changing positions and bringing his legs to rest in Derek's lap. 

"When is your birthday then?" Stiles questioned and his eyes went from the screen to Derek expectantly. 

"If you don't know your birthday then I'm kinda scared for you dude-" 

"July 18th." Derek bit out - interrupting Stiles mid sentence. 

"Ooh a summer baby!" Derek sighed before standing up with a yawn.

"You can spend the night as long as you don't walk or talk in your sleep." He nodded towards the hallway and Stiles rose to his feet. 

"No walking- but I can't promise anything that involves moving my mouth." Stiles waggled his eyebrows and Derek looked genuinely pained. 

"Good Night Stiles." He patted his back awkwardly before walking down the hallway and pointing out the guest room. 

"Sleep tight Sourwolf." He heard Stiles mumble under his breath and Derek couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. 

&&&

That was the end of the whole zodiac sign business... At least until a week later when Stiles walked into Derek's loft- unannounced might he add- whistling a song Derek had heard on the radio earlier. 

"Did you know that if you were a white mom your name would be Susan?" Stealing Derek's coke, he sat down and took a sip. 

"Did you know your parents dropped you on your head as a child?" Derek responded before stealing his drink back and continuing to watch the documentary on squid that he was obviously very in to. 

"Wow I guess Cancers really are grumpy, like you. And anti-social wow, you fit the bill!" Stiles leaned back and continued scrolling through something on his phone screen. 

"Why are you talking about a disease?" Derek's eyebrows raised and a Stiles snorted. 

"I'm talking about your zodiac, you big goof." 

"Zodiac?" 

"You are so un-cultured." 

"I'm watching TV- an informative documentary might I add." 

"Yeah, on squid."

Derek threw a pillow at Stiles head. 

&&&

Now was definitely not the time, nor the place. They were running through the woods and Stiles was talking about a Zodiac or whatever, again. 

"Just saying that if you were a drink, you'd apparently be hot chocolate." 

"In what universe would I ever need to know that information?" Derek quipped while Stiles continued to flail around in an attempt at running. Derek stopped and pulled him behind a bush and motioned for him to stand still. 

"That was a pretty good BURN Derek. I think these zodiacs are really helping me uncover the real you." 

"If you don't shut up I'm going to actually let the monster eat you." 

"Aw you wouldn't do that- Cancers are deep down big softies." 

Derek covered Stiles mouth with his hand as he heard the monster approach and then slouched in relief as it took off in the opposite direction. 

"See? Big softie." Stiles confirmed with a lick of Derek's palm. 

He pulled back disgusted and wiped his hand on Stiles shirt. 

"If you were a drink you'd be water- boring and without taste." 

"Aw Der-bear but you need me to live don't you." Stiles ran off in front of Derek who just rubbed his hand down his face but quietly admitted 

"I think I actually do.." Before running after Stiles with a fond smile. 

&&&

Stiles was- on Derek's couch? 

Derek had been out looking for him all day ever since he found out the date... (Stiles' mom's death). He knew what it was like to be alone on a day like this and didn't want Stiles to be, but when he couldn't find Stiles he had made his way back to the loft feeling very disappointed. But to his pleasant surprise Stiles was on his couch... Sleeping. 

Derek walked in slowly and carefully and shut the loft door slowly. He tiptoed (honest to god) over to Stiles and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Only Stiles could fall asleep sideways hanging off the couch with his phone still in his hand. Derek sighed and took the phone, without stirring Stiles and clicked it on to check the time. Curiosity took the best of him and he slid the lock screen hoping there wasn't a pass code. Annndddd there was. He thought for a few seconds before typing in "Claudia" and it broke his heart the least bit when it worked. The first thing that opened was the notes actually and there was only one note titled "Cancer." He pressed on it and was surprised to see all the silly facts Stiles had been telling him- and maybe 100+ more. 

"Oh Stiles what am I going to do with you?" He shut the phone off after checking the time and put it on the side table before leaning down and placing his arms under Stiles head and knees and lifting him up. He easily strode down the hallway and turned down to the guest room before stopping and finding himself setting Stiles down in his own bed instead. 

"Good Night Stiles." He whispered kissing the top of his head and he must of been hearing things but he almost heard Stiles whisper back 

"Sleep tight Sourwolf." 

&&&

The next day, Stiles awoke to find himself in a strangers bed. He quickly jumped to his feet and was so glad he was still fully clothed before remembering what had happened the day before. His cheeks turned red and he padded into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge addressed to him. 

Stiles-

Went out to breakfast with Isaac upon request, sorry I couldn't wait for you to wake up, I hope you weren't too freaked out. There are croissants on the stove and they're from that bakery you like down the street. Your phone is on the side table in the living room and your shoes are in the closet by the door. Text me when you leave so I know I don't have to suspect you've been kidnapped by some sort of vampire.. No those don't exist Stiles, it was a joke. 

See you soon! 

-D

Stiles sighed happily and then scowled, he knew vampires didn't exist okay? So what he might keep a bit of extra garlic near his bed- safety precautions! Stiles stomach interrupted his thoughts and he turned to find the croissants right where Derek said they would be, on the stove. Rubbing his eyes and picking one up, he walked into the living room and found his phone on the table. 

Turning it on- he found a new note had been added with the title "Libra". When did he make this note? 

Clicking on it out of curiosity he was shocked to find it had at least 500 different traits of a Libra and at the end a " From, Derek P.s. I can read birth certificates and I know what a zodiac is now :)" Stiles teared up and then laughed out loud before sending a text to Derek. 

To:Sourwolf  
From:Stiles   
'The garlic is for safety precautions you ass' 

To:Stiles   
From:Sourwolf   
'Did you know that your white mom name would be Deborah? Susan is definitely cooler.' 

To:Sourwolf   
From:Stiles   
'Ooh we have an expert amongst us.' 

Then adding 

To:Sourwolf   
From:Stiles   
'Thanks Derek.'

To:Stiles   
From:Sourwolf   
'Anytime Deborah ;)' 

 

Stiles smiled all the way home (and then changed Derek's contact from 'Sourwolf' to 'Susan.')

&&&

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza! Thank for reading !   
> Sorry for any typos or lower case where it should be capital- I am just lazy :P 
> 
> Have any prompts??   
> Send me some pls!! 
> 
> Also, I LOVEEE zodiac signs but none of the information in this fic is based on actual research x) 
> 
> Comment if you liked <3


End file.
